


Spin The Bottle

by premivmtrash



Category: Sand Castle (2017)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Spin the Bottle, back at it again with my trash writing, like a whole lot, there are more people kissing here but ocre/chutsky is like the main thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premivmtrash/pseuds/premivmtrash
Summary: The guys are bored and decide to play spin the bottle - a wonderful (or terrifying) opportunity to kiss people!





	Spin The Bottle

“Are we really gonna do this?” Enzo critically looked at the other guys.

“Come on, man, it’s not like you got any better plans,” Burton replied laughing.

They were huddled in a circle on the ground, an empty bottle lying in the middle between them. Ocre was not sure how they had ended up like this, but somehow Chutsky complaining about how bored he was had enfolded a heated debate about things the boys would do to entertain themselves when they were back at the States, ending in Enzo reminiscing how they would play spin the bottle in high school and Burton proposing that could do exactly that. 

There had been some eyebrows raised in doubt, but after Burton had spent a good chunk of time convincing the other guys and some booze had been drunk, everyone more or less hesitantly agreed to it.

Enzo rolled his eyes. “All right, all right. So, who’s gonna go first?”

“The one who brought it up, man,” smirked Chutsky who had been surprisingly supportive of the idea to play spin the bottle.

Throwing his arms up in played exasperation, Enzo shook his head. Then he sighed and leaned forward to spin the bottle.

Anticipatingly, everyone closely watched it spiral around, until it gradually slowed down and finally pointed on Burton. 

Enzo looked at his friend skeptically. “Fuck, man, I ain’t kissing you. You’re like my fucking brother.”

“Ah, shut up, Enzo,” replied Burton and grabbed the other guy by his shirt, pulling him closer and smashing their lips together. For a short moment, Enzo froze in shock, but then he just shrugged and returned the kiss for a few seconds before they broke apart. 

Burton laughed. “Man, you gotta see the look on your face.” 

Rolling his eyes, Enzo scoffed.

“You would look like this, too, if you’d have to kiss your ugly ass.” 

Now, the other guys started laughing, too, and Enzo joined them after taking a sip of his liquor bottle.

“So, now that I complied, who’s next?”

Looking around for the next victim, Burton finally pointed at Harper.

“How about our mighty Staff Sergeant, huh?”

Harper just shook his head and chuckled, but went for the bottle and gave it a spin anyway. Again, everyone leaned forwards in anticipation and again the bottle came slowly to a halt, this time pointing at Chutsky.

The guys all eyed Chutsky skeptically. None of them thought that he would actually go through with this. Chutsky, however, gave Harper barely a chance to raise his eyebrows in surprise, before he leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips. 

While the other guys cheered, Matt quickly lowered his gaze. He could not help but feel a slight sting in his heart. Hastily, he grabbed Burton’s booze and took a big gulp. The alcohol burned inside his throat, but he knew it would intensify the slight numbness he had already worked up by drinking. When he lowered the bottle, Chutsky and Harper were just breaking apart.

Harper raised an eyebrow as he settled back into his sitting position.

“Hm.” He scratched the back of his head. “Well, that sure was something.”

“Ah, come on, Sergeant!” Chutsky grinned, reaching for the bottle Ocre was still holding. “’Can’t tell me, you didn’t enjoy it.” 

Enzo burst out laughing and Burton clapped Harper on the back who smirked before joining the others in laughing.

“All right, boys, now it’s my turn,” Chutsky declared and with grand gesture reached for the bottle to spin it. 

Once again, they watched it rotate around, before eventually slowing down. Matt froze and starred at the bottle. It actually pointed at him. And Chutsky had spun it. Which meant – 

He had not even fully registered the situation, when strong hands grabbed him by his collar and Chutsky pressed his lips on Matt’s. Shocked, Matt tensed up. However, the kiss was surprisingly careful and, if Matt was being honest, quite fond. Realizing this, he relaxed a little and carefully leaned into it, their lips moving softly against each other. He felt Chutsky’s hand on his lower back, pushing them closer together. Matt reacted by letting his hand brush over the other’s back, before coming to a halt and slightly caressing the back of Chutsky’s head. 

In the back of his head, Matt knew that their kiss was getting a bit too intense for a round of carefree spin the bottle, but he had never been this close to Chutsky – being able to smell his scent, feeling his touch all over his body, tasting him – he really did not care. 

However, at some point, Chutsky slowly pulled away, letting his hands rest on Matt, who did not move at all. Matt was too overwhelmed to react, so after catching his breath, he simply looked into the eyes of his friend, who was softly smiling back at him.

He had not realized how silent the rest of the room had gone, until he heard someone clear his throat next to them. Hesitatingly, Matt turned his head and looked at the other guys. 

“Damn.” Enzo looked at Matt and Chutsky impressed. “’You guys need some privacy? Because, like, we can leave, you know?”

Feeling the heat rise in his face, Matt quickly lowered his eyes. 

“Yo, Enzo, you jealous or what? Wasn’t I enough for you, man?” Burton looked at Enzo, exaggeratingly pouting.

This made Harper chuckle, and after Enzo shot Burton a playfully angry look, they started laughing, too. Chutsky moved around a bit so that he was facing the other guys more and joined their laughter as well. His arm was still around Matt, though, and Matt felt a smile sneak up on his face. 

He had a feeling that he might not need a bottle to kiss Chutsky again.


End file.
